The Dance Never Stops
by ToucheDetective
Summary: He can't decide which is better. Having the power to make the unshakeable Kate Beckett lose all self control, completely at his mercy or lying back and letting her take what she wants from him. Luckily, he doesn't have to choose.


A/N: Takes place between 6x04 and 6x05.

* * *

He sighs and tosses his jacket on the chair as he follows her into her bedroom. "So…I guess nobody won today."

She whips her head around, hair flying, her messy bun already half fallen out. "Excuse me?!" she says, kicking off her heels.

"We both gave in at the same time," he says as he takes off his shirt, shrugging his shoulders as innocently as he can manage.

She shakes her head as she puts away her watch and jewelry. "Are you kidding me?! With the state of your self control it's a good thing we came to my place and not yours – we may have had an audience." They both grimace and quickly shake the thought out of their heads, the conversation of their living arrangements left for another day.

"We weren't even in the door two seconds before you had me bent over my own kitchen table - fully clothed!" She laughs as she unbuttons her shirt, body already responding to the memory of what they did not five minutes ago. "Not that you had me there for very long…"

She doesn't even care. They had been teasing each other _all day_. He was possessed, feral even, which made her come just as fast as he did.

She loves it when he takes control, lets his passion run unchecked. She trusts him more than anyone she's ever been with, lets him take charge, something she'd never allowed before. They don't keep score, just let it unfold organically but it ends up being about equal.

Ignoring her jab, he strides up behind her, wrapping his large hands around her exposed stomach. He leans in right next to her ear, "I didn't hear you complaining," he says in a low voice, her body automatically leaning back into the solid wall of his chest. "In fact," he continues as he slides his hands up to cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her bra, "I distinctly remember you screaming." He rolls her nipples through the rough lace eliciting a gasp from her. "…and I'm pretty sure the neighbors did too," he adds, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

She spins out of his grasp and pushes him away.

"Shut up." She blushes at the thought of having to face them in the hallway. Poor Mrs. Pond. Actually the old lady might just wink at her. She doesn't know if that would make it better or worse. No. Worse. Definitely worse.

"Besides, you cheated by wearing a skirt today!" he whines, sitting on the edge of the bed, quickly taking his shoes and socks off, "That is so not fair!" He stands as he watches the offending piece of clothing slide down her long legs.

"Skirts are not cheating. There's no rule saying _you_ can't wear a kilt to the precinct," she says innocently, stripping him of his pants and boxers in one swift move leaving him stark naked in front of her.

"Oh yeah, that'll be easy to explain to Ryan and Esposito," he says sarcastically, "Hey guys, don't mind the kilt, just trying to make Beckett so desperate for me she'll drag me into the supply closet."

She raises an eyebrow and eyes him appreciatively as she delicately runs a finger under the length of him, causing his hips to buck. "Hmm, that's too bad," she says, standing on her toes to lean up to his ear, breasts brushing his chest. "It just. might. work," she taunts in her best bedroom voice, putting emphasis on the k. "Plus, there are benefits to wearing a kilt you know." She trails her hands down his broad chest and around to his backside leaving him covered in goose bumps.

His eyes grow dark at her ministrations, a low hum his only response.

"They make certain things easily accessible to wandering hands," she teases, lightly scraping her fingernails over his perfect ass, "…and _mouths_." Her lips almost brush his before she drops back down, pretending she hadn't just suggested something he'd only ever get to fantasize about.

Breaking one of her own rules at work? Never going to happen…but the supply closet _is_ pretty secluded…nah, she wouldn't. Would she?!

He swallows hard. "Oh, you are evil." His body not yet fully recovered from their earlier encounter tries desperately to respond.

"I prefer the term 'wicked'," she says with a smirk, taking him in her hand and squeezing, making him gasp.

"Duly noted. But…uh," he pauses, momentarily distracted by watching her take her bra off, her underwear now the only piece of clothing left, "…but I feel bad about earlier," he apologizes.

She turns away to head toward the bathroom, "I don't," she says, grinning.

He doesn't let her take one step before he hooks an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him once more. "Oh, don't get me wrong, _detective_," he says, voice dropping low again. "I certainly enjoyed it." One of his hands caresses the underside of her breast while the other dances lightly over her underwear, the lace enhancing the sensation. That familiar heat starts to pool between her legs.

"I know how much you _appreciate_ it," he says between nips and kisses down her neck, "when I _have your back_," he pulls her hips back into his causing her to grip his forearm, "but I only made you come once." His hand slides down her taut stomach straight into her underwear causing her hips to roll, her lips parting on a sharp intake of air. "And that is just unacceptable," he husks, his warm breath caressing her ear.

Her eyes slide closed as her head falls back onto his shoulder, body surrendering without her conscious permission despite the bad pun. It probably has more to do with the _way_ he's saying it though…and oh shit, his _hand_.

"Plus, you know how much I enjoy the buildup," he says as she turns her head to look at him, her eyes dark and hooded. She reaches up to wrap her hand around the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, then you shouldn't have skipped right to the _climax_, writer boy," she quips, trying to sound unaffected, her breathy voice giving her away.

"So let me make it up to you," he offers, fingers parting her under her last piece of clothing. Her heated gaze flits back and forth between his eyes and mouth, trying to hold back as long as she can but she's starting to lose it.

"I can think of so _many_ ways…" he whispers, as he drags her wetness up and circles her nub, making her bite her bottom lip as she fights to keep her eyes open.

She's just about to lift her leg to grant him better access, when he removes his hand. Her protest doesn't make it past her lips though as she watches him lift his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean.

She can't take it anymore and spins around, pushing him down on the bed. Grabbing him, she takes him into her mouth, tongue working him feverishly before he can react.

"Shit!" he sputters as he grabs her wrists and pulls her off of himself, flipping them over and pinning her to the bed. Their quick breaths mingle as they stare each other down.

"Getting a little impatient, are we?" He smirks at her. "Remember, I have to redeem myself."

Unable to move anything else, she lifts her head up, her face an inch from his. "Then _stop_ driving me crazy." The threatening edge leaves her voice half way through when he moves his muscular thigh between her legs and _flexes_.

"Oh, but it's so much fun," he breathes out before lunging for her mouth, pulling deep, hungry kisses that leave them both panting harshly. Needing to taste every inch of her flushed skin, he continues up the sharp line of her jaw, her wrists slipping from his grasp.

He lets out a hot breath over her ear before running the tip of his tongue down the shell of it. A shiver runs up her spine and she bites down on his shoulder, pulling a groan from his throat. She soothes the spot with her lips as her hands roam his body, his powerful muscles rippling under her fingers.

He makes his way down her throat, kissing and nipping and swirling his tongue in all the right places, leaving goose bumps in his wake. He gives her collar bone plenty of attention, it being one of his favorite placed to grab with his mouth. As he inches lower she giggles, so unlike Beckett but in a way that is so _Kate_.

The tip of his tongue traces the underside of her breast in a teasing, feather-light sweep, breathing out as he hovers above the peak of her nipple, almost touching it. He waits until their eyes lock and pauses just for a moment before he dives down and captures her in his mouth roughly, sucking hard as he expertly uses his lips, teeth and tongue.

"Oh!" she lets slip out on a breath she didn't even know she was holding, chest now heaving from the sudden onslaught. He lets her slip slowly from his lips but adds a quick kiss to the sensitive flesh making her jump. Her fingers run through his silky hair as he lowers his head further.

A full day of stubble adding to the sensation, he kisses his way down her body, gently nibbling along her jutting hip bone before trailing a path lower with his lips and tongue.

She lifts her hips for him as he slides off her underwear, throwing them somewhere behind him. Scooting down the bed, he spreads her legs wide open and hooks them over his shoulders. She's completely vulnerable, laid bare before him but he takes his time and settles in, kissing and nipping up her inner thighs, until her legs tremble in anticipation.

He holds her open and lets out a hot breath over her center, infusing the air around them with the scent of her arousal. "God, you smell so good," he practically growls in a voice that makes a sharp bolt of arousal shoot down her spine. She has to bite her lip to keep from whimpering before his mouth even touches her. If he doesn't hurry up -

Without warning he runs the flat of his tongue over her causing her hips to buck.

"_Castle_…" she breathes out when he finally makes contact.

Working her with his tongue, he places lazy open-mouth kisses over her center, making her eyes roll back with pleasure, her whole body tingling. He teases her entrance with his finger and _sucks_ her into his mouth, rapidly alternating the pressure.

"Shit!" already worked up from all the teasing, the exquisite combination of sensations sends a jolt straight to her core causing a small orgasm that surprises them both. It does nothing to satiate her though, only makes her want more.

"Mmmm you taste amazing," he hums into her flesh.

Her small keening noises spurring him on, he keeps talking against her, the actual words superfluous. In addition to the vibrations, the fact that her favorite author and the man she loves is using his mouth on her while painting a very detailed picture of what he's going to do to her…sets her body on _fire_.

She's thrashing so wildly he can't keep his mouth on her any longer. Knowing from past experience how hard she can kick, he makes his way back up the bed, fingers at her dripping folds never ceasing.

Her head falls back and mouth opens on a gasp when he slides one, then two thick fingers into her wet heat, a desperate sound escaping her thoroughly kissed lips. He curls his fingers in a rhythm he knows by heart, one that pulls insanely erotic noises straight from her throat.

A devilish grin spreads across his face as he takes in the sight of her, the usually composed Kate Beckett writhing uncontrollably at his touch, a sight he will never tire of seeing. Unable to take his eyes off of her, he works his hand faster, moving it in a new sinfully exquisite way they only recently discovered.

"Oh, God!" she cries out, his slick thumb brushing over her bundle of nerves with every pump of his hand as his mouth latches onto her neck. She wraps her arms around him, gripping him tightly to her chest, needing something to hang on to. He can feel her body tense, knows she close from the sounds she's making. _Fuck_, those sounds alone could be his undoing.

"Come for me, Kate," he breathes in her ear, pushing her over the edge. She arches off the bed but his hand goes with her, working her through it as a steady stream of curses and what could be his name tumble from her lips. Coming back down, she pulls his face to hers as she plunders his mouth, all sense of restraint shattered. His hand starts moving again in time to their kiss, trying to - oh hell no. She needs more. She needs _him_.

His fingers not enough anymore, she flips them over, still breathing hard from before. Her eyes are filled with want as she straddles him and without preparation, sinks down onto him as much as she can take at this angle, throwing her head back while letting out a loud moan of satisfaction.

_Yes._

Her whole body shudders as her hips jerk involuntarily, the feeling of him filling her so completely almost too much but _so good_.

"Fuck, Beckett!" he chokes out, his head slamming back into the pillow.

"That's the idea," she says, voice dripping with sex, only giving him a second or two before she starts to _ride_ him. He can't decide which is better. Having the power to make the unshakeable Kate Beckett lose all self control, completely at his mercy or lying back and letting her take what she wants from him. Luckily, he doesn't have to choose.

He runs his hands up her thighs and caresses the curve of her waist, coming around to knead her backside. Mesmerized by how fluidly she moves, he watches in awe as her body prepares for yet another release. Rapidly reaching her peak again, he rubs her with his thumb while his other hand tweaks and pulls her nipple. Her fingers curl, nails scraping his chest as she clenches hard around him, almost bringing him with her but he somehow manages to hold back…barely.

Dazed from multiple orgasms, she's not exactly sure how but he suddenly has her on her stomach, body pressed into the mattress by his, the fingers of one hand interlaced with her own. He starts off slowly, making sure she can handle it. He picks up the pace when she arches her back for an even better angle, giving his free hand room to sneak underneath her hips and play with her. Crushing their entwined hands together, she frantically reaches out for anything else to hold on to, gripping the side of the bed with her other hand as he pounds into her from above.

Her mouth locked open, she sobs into the bed with every thrust, bringing her higher and higher until she's exploding, her whole body trembling with shock waves originating from the epicenter where they're connected. Face red from exertion, he spills into her with a deep, feral growl, _finally_ letting go.

* * *

Neither of them can talk for a good ten minutes as they recover.

She hasn't moved an inch but he's rolled over, slowly brushing the hair out of her face with his fingers.

"Kate…" he calls softly. "You okay?"

A weak hum is all she can manage at first.

"Did I redeem myself?" They both know he's joking but her brain is not functioning enough to come up with a clever response.

"I love you," she manages to breathe out.

He smiles and places a soft kiss to her cheek. "I love you, too."

She's completely melted into the bed and has no intention of moving anytime soon but her stomach has other plans.

"Food," he says in response to the loud rumble emanating from the beautiful tangled mess of hair and limbs that is his fiancée.

"Huh?" she asks, voice muffled by the sheets.

"I need to make dinner." He moves to get up but can tell he's not going to be steady on his feet.

She tries to reach for him but her arms are still liquid. "No. Stay."

"But you need to eat," he insists, rubbing her back lightly as he flops back down, giving up on moving just yet.

"Chinese," she mumbles before passing out.

It's half an hour before either of them makes it to the phone.


End file.
